Stuck!
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: KentSain Sain, stop. You're doing it wrong. Almost your typical misconception fic. Almost. XD


Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem or Nintendo – trust me – there would be more shounen-ai loving!

Note: This is my first fanfic in the FE section; upon my favourite pairing! There isn't enough of this pairing – it needs more love! Lol. Anyway, here goes nothing!

¦¦¦

As Serra walked by Castle Caelin's corridors, closely followed by a fuming Matthew; who had been put as Serra's 'guard' by the wise (aka sniggering) lord, Hector – she paused abruptly outside the shared chambers of Kent & Sain; the sounds coming from within conjuring new perceptions about the older knights as the cleric with the 'acerbic' tongue, suddenly found herself lost for words as she listened closely to the knights' 'conversation'.

"Ah… Sain, stop! You're doing it wrong."

"But… Kent… isn't it meant to slide in like this?" came a certain flirt's familiar voice. Serra's jaw simply dropped.

"No, it's more like this. Look, I'll show you," a small groan was heard, swiftly followed by a muffled: "Ah, I see," but after a short pause and a moan, Sain added, "… I can't get it out…"

"Idiot… I told you not to push it in that hard. You're meant to slide it in easily – not ram it in! Now… it's gotten stuck, hasn't it?"

"… Yea…"

"Can't you do anything right?"

"… … Kent, pull a bit harder… … I don't want to lose my pride and joy!"

"Ok, ok – calm down! It's no time to lose your head now, Sain!" Serra quietly gagged before looking to her side, where Matthew had visibly paled. "Here, you have to help and pull too if we have any chance of getting this out."

"… Kent – this is _really _stuck!" came Sain's exasperated voice.

"I can see that!" came Kent's equally aggravated tone, before a resigned sigh was expelled. "… You really need to learn to take better care of your weapons, Sain." _Weapons! _Serra fell forwards upon the door; but as Matthew tried to catch her, he lost his balance and they both tumbled into the oaken door, bursting through with an unceremonious tumble.

There before them, stood a very bewildered pair of knights with a sword sheath between them, caught in a seemingly odd game of 'tug of war'. "Uh… what are you two doing?" Sain asked, blinking, while Kent frowned.

"Ah…" once again, the cat had gotten Serra's tongue – an amazing feat; and even more incredible to happen twice in _one_ day – or even a week!

"So… you're having… sword problems?" Matthew asked uncertainly, but with a certain relief as the two paladins nodded, still looking bemused. "Ah, good… but – Sain – what are you doing with a sword? Don't you use lances?"

"Well… I _can _use both; I just prefer lances, but – I wanted to perfect my swordsmanship… and this sheath is as stubborn as it is new… and it won't give me my sword back!"

"That's because you shoved the sword in there with the force of a raging bull! Can't you do anything _gently_, Sain!" Kent exclaimed as he shook his head. "You may be older than me in age… but in mentality – you'll always be behind."

"Aw – that's not very nice!" the elder knight pouted.

"So… Kent's just trying to help you… master putting a sword in a sheath?" Matthew couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

"… You have no idea how hard it is! I'm so used to lances! Sheaths are just too fiddly…" Sain uttered in his defence.

"… Ok, we'll uh… leave you to it then!" the thief muttered as he grabbed the _still _stunned Serra by her collar, dragging her away, pulling the door to a dodgy close; mumbling a hasty apology.

As soon as the crimsoned duo's footsteps faded, Sain threw Kent a seductively wicked grin, before promptly pulling the other man to himself, the sword forgotten; cast away to the side of the room. "I think the coast is clear now," he whispered softly; and despite himself – the ruby haired knight smiled as he kissed his lover.

From that moment on, whenever sounds of 'Ah, Kent!' and various groaning could be heard from within the Green Lance and the Red Shield's bedchambers, the passer-bys would just stop, shake their heads before moving on, all coming to the same conclusion –courtesy of a certain pink haired gossiper –

Sain must have gotten his sword stuck again.

Funny, though, that seemed to happen a lot.

Didn't the man ever learn?

¦¦¦

Ok…well – that was… weird… XD But not that bad for something written at roughly 3am on a Monday morning Xp (blame 'Idea' – wouldn't leave me alone until this was written TT. Wish me luck with school! Lol)

Dragonfly

x


End file.
